


【岩及】FOOL

by lovetitle



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-08
Updated: 2017-02-08
Packaged: 2018-09-22 20:29:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9624179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovetitle/pseuds/lovetitle
Summary: 岩及日快樂!!!!!愚人節快樂!!!!!!





	

**Author's Note:**

> 搬文

　　「我出門了。」  
　　踏出家門的岩泉深吸一口氣，早晨的冰冷的空氣直逼腦門驅散殘存的睡意。他邁開步伐往及川家走去，從踏出家門算起只有二十步的距離，他閉著眼睛也知道如何走過去，這二十步早已印刻在他的腦海中，怎樣都無法忘卻。

　　倚在寫著及川二字的木牌旁，岩泉雙手插在口袋中，半張臉埋在外套中，等待那人的出現──精緻的五官、帶著淺笑的俊俏臉龐，他總是眾人目光焦點。  
　　對自己而言，及川徹他──  
　　「讓你久等了。」  
　　「太慢了！」  
　　「今天頭髮不太聽話了，所以弄了很久。」  
　　岩泉頭往上抬，看著那頭卷翹的褐色髮絲，「不是看起來都一樣。」  
　　「小岩不覺得我今天特別帥嗎？」  
　　「沒感覺。」  
　　「虧我今天特別處理過。」  
　　「嗯嗯嗯好帥。」  
　　「不要敷衍我！」

　　「我喜歡你。」  
　　一如往常的碰面、對彼此的吐槽、相同的上學路途，卻因為及川的一句話亂了調。  
　　停下腳步的岩泉愣愣地看著自顧自往前走去的及川徹，不敢相信自己剛才聽到他說了什麼。  
　　發現岩泉停在遠方的及川，轉過身，手圈成弧，套在嘴邊，對著他大喊：「小岩，怎麼這麼慢，就快要來不及了！」  
　　小跑步跟上對方的岩泉，嘟囔著：「不想想都是誰害的。」

 

　　因為及川突如其來的一句話，一路上心神不寧的岩泉，打開部辦的門看見坐在松川身上的花卷，脆弱的腦神經又受到更大的衝擊，他扶著頭問：「你們現在是……？」  
　　「早上我向松……靜告白，他答應了，所以我們現在是情侶了。」花卷勾著松川的脖子，對著岩泉比出勝利的V手勢。  
　　「？」岩泉掏掏耳朵，想著他聽到了什麼。  
　　「就是這樣。」  
　　「親愛的，你今天也要好好的陪我喔。」  
　　「我會的。」  
　　不知該從何吐槽起的岩泉走到自己的櫃子前準備換上運動服。  
　　「最愛你了。」  
　　花卷在松川臉頰落下一個吻，同時打開部辦門的金田一被兩位學長的舉止嚇個正著，砰得將門關上。下一個開門的人是國見，他看了花卷和松川一秒便走回自己的櫃子前，而金田一整個人縮在國見後面，偷偷瞄著前輩們。

　　迅速換好衣服的金田一緩慢地向三年級在的區塊移動，「對不起，我想問一個私人的問題，如果不方便回答就算了……松川學長和花卷學長……你們是在交往嗎？」  
　　「是的喔❤」對著金田一露出十指交扣的雙手，花卷臉上笑得可開心。  
　　關上鐵櫃的國見，淡淡地說：「今天是愚人節。」  
　　看著眼前的情形的金田一露出恍然大悟的表情，一旁的岩泉瞬間理解這一切不過是他們的惡作劇。他看向憋笑憋得痛苦的及川和花卷兩人與無奈被捲進這場惡作劇的松川。  
　　「小國見你幹嘛說出來呢，這樣就不好玩了啊！」勾住國見脖子的及川盡力揉亂他的頭髮才肯放他離開。  
　　「難得有這麼好騙的人呢。」花卷笑看岩泉。

　　關上鐵門的岩泉，走到他們身邊，重重地一掌拍在花卷背上，「走，該去球場了。」  
　　「痛痛痛痛痛，」花卷痛得掉出淚來，「岩泉你是趁機報復嗎？」  
　　「哪有。」  
　　岩泉率先踏出部辦，花卷跟著蜷曲身體走出部辦，松川在旁邊扶著他，及川則跟在兩人的後面。  
　　走在最前面的岩泉轉過身，叫了聲及川。及川咚咚咚地跑到他旁邊，「怎麼小岩你想我了嗎？」  
　　「怎麼可能。」兩人你一言我一句，一路拳打腳踢到體育館前。  
　　把鑰匙插入鎖頭的岩泉停下他的動作，及川不明所以地探頭過去。  
　　「及川。」  
　　「？」  
　　「我最喜歡你了。」他在及川耳邊輕聲說道。

　　走在後面的松川和花卷兩人，看著及川摀著臉跑掉了，叫他也不應，眼睜睜地看著他跑掉了。  
　　被及川反應嚇到的岩泉想拉住他卻來不及。  
　　「你對隊長大人做了什麼？」  
　　「沒什麼。」岩泉打開門鎖，把鑰匙收進口袋，「你們先進去，我去找他。」

　　被發現秘密染上粉色的臉龐，因不可置信而滑出眼眶的淚珠，順著臉頰滾落的淚水，似笑若哭的表情──及川那瞬間的表情是岩泉一看過最美的景色。

 

　　Fortune favours fools.（天公疼憨人/傻人有傻福。）

 

　　--THE END—

**Author's Note:**

> 只記得4/1要搶紙膠only的預售票和那天是愚人節的我，發現4/1也是岩及日時，已經是3/31的事情了  
> 完全沒有準備、想了想不知道要寫什麼好，打算放棄時，看了幾篇愚人節的文，靈感就來了，感謝靈感大神的眷顧(雙手合十)，接下來也麻煩你了
> 
> 本來想讓國見欺負一下金田一，但插不進去就刪掉了  
> 愛玩的花卷配上陪他玩的松川根本絕配，結婚拜託←  
> 岩泉和及川最終還是選了老梗，在愚人節說出自己的告白被拒絕也有退路，但這次愚人過後，他們就會在一起惹……應該是啦( ‘д‘⊂彡☆))Д´)
> 
> 寫完才想到4/1不知道他們開學沒、有無上課  
> 反正就當是這麼一回事吧(*´з｀*)
> 
> 最後祝大家岩及日快樂！！！！！！  
> 今天收穫滿滿！！！！！


End file.
